puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Herzundseele
Herzundseele is a primary character in Puella Magi Schizo-Magica. She is assumed to be Lillyan's Doppel, but is later revealed in the Stardust Record arc to be the Witch form of an Incubator named Yubey. Witch description The Witch of Suicide. Her nature is to fear this fate. The Witch's body is composed of different forms of suicide, hanging, lethal injection, and the like. Her ghostly figure is derived from the role of an actor believed to have taken his own life. She wishes not to harm anyone who enters her Labyrinth. She only desires their company and understanding. Doppel description The Doppel of Fear. Its form is suicide. The master of this emotion is rumored not to be the true Magical Girl form of the Witch, but was accepted as such after it saved her from the Mermaid Witch. The different parts of the Witch's body are manifested from different forms of suicide: hanging, vehicular, falling from great heights (wings), lethal injection. Its horse-like figures and ghostly form are derived from the roles of a famous actor believed to have committed suicide. Familiars Simon The Suicide Witch's minions, who exist only to anger and scare the Witch. They will continue to joke, saying they wish to kill themselves, ignoring the Witch's objections. They still believe their name to mean "shifting sand". Richard Doll The Suicide Witch's minion. Their duty is to commit crime. The Witch has lost all common sense, killing the Dolls onsite should they engage in any religious activity. Rumor has it that the Witch may turn a man into one of these Dolls if he is lustful enough, and will not turn him back until he loses one string for every child he has targeted. If and when they do ever change back, they are often missing limbs. Morgan The Suicide Witch's minions, whose duty is to report news. They scout the world for misfortune throughout the day, and return at night, lamenting their findings to the Witch. Though this only makes the Witch angrier, these negative emotions are an important power source for her. She always knows how many there are, and because of their importance, may be the first to attack if the others recognize a Magical Girl. Trivia * "shifting sand" is the old Hebrew meaning of Simon. The name itself is a reference to Simon-Peter, one of the Twelve Disciples * For context on the Richard Dolls, my old YouTube username was Future Queen of Games because I had a crush on Yugi at the time. Someone with the username Master_ryu replied to a comment I made under this UN, saying that he was the best in his school at Pokémon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the like and that his friends called him the "King of Games". He then tried to call me his future wife, and through an argument with him, I learned his name (Richard) and age (20, I was 12). I had no idea this qualified as sexual harassment at the time, and the argument escalated to accusation of attempted rape, which got the original comment deleted via parental supervision. RICHARD, IF YOU'RE READING THIS, PM ME YOUR ADDRESS, I'M CALLING THE COPS! * Morgan gets its name from Morgan Freeman, who a news reporter had falsely accused of sexual harassment by purposefully taking something he said in an interview out of context * "Herzundseele" translates to "heart and soul" in German. As such, she is often called "Heart" by Lillyan * She was originally going to be my actual Witch form before I got the idea for Raubvogel Category:Fan Witches Category:Fan Characters